Armada II
| date = 2377 | publisher = Activision | developer = Mad Doc Software | platform = PC | published = 26 June 2001 }} Introduction Summary Armada 2 was an Activision game set after the Dominion war and before the Voyager's return to the Alpha Quadrant. Following upon the storyline of Armada (from which elements were borrowed for canon Trek), it centered around a resurgent Borg threat in the Alpha Quadrant in the form of a new weapon, which was capable of conducting wholesale assimilation of a planet from orbit. In Armada 2, players acted as Admirals in control of an entire theater of operations. Economics, strategy and tactics were equally important. Many important Trek dynamics were simulated such as many types of nebulae, a latinum-based wartime economy, neutral Ferengi traders, and a highly technology-dependent balance of power. In the single-player mode, players progressed through three chapters which served as a primer to the various tactical scenarios typical to its gameplay. In Act 1, the player was a Starfleet Admiral acting as first-responder to the new Borg threat, with the Enterprise-E assigned to that unit. Throughout that chapter, Starfleet pursued the Borg until finally discovering a transwarp portal leading to the Delta quadrant, where a daring strike greatly reduced the Borg threat. Fleet tactics, scientific progress, and defense were primary tactics through this chapter. In Act 2, the player was a Klingon fleet commander attempting to hold back a resurgence of the Cardassian threat. The Cardassians began employing highly sophisticated scientific tactics in addition to their typical military tendencies. In response, the player would find greatest success in thinking like a Klingon -- strike hard and fast to achieve victory. In Act 3, the player assumed the role of a besieged Borg Queen isolated in the Alpha Quadrant, attempting to regain a foothold in order to gather the necessary resources to combat the threat of Species 8472. Borg tactics centered around overwhelming force; fleet construction costs made it necessary to balance offense with prudence, and typically there was a definite window of opportunity balanced between timing and fleet productivity. The Borg featured the ability to assimilate crew using only one vessel, although their ship-boarding tactics were rivaled only by the Klingons in terms of lethality. In multiplayer mode, the player also had the opportunity to play as Cardassian, Romulan, and Species 8472 fleet commanders. Each race had distinct tactical advantages and disadvantages. For example, the Borg (after assimilating any of these civilizations, ships), Cardassians, Romulans, and Klingons all have cloak capable ships - but cloaking technology can be overcome with sensor upgrades. The Borg fleet has intensely well-defended hulls, the ability to directly use enemy "special Weapons", and the Klingons have devastating weapons, but Starfleet defensive technology also becomes offensive as one ascends the tech tree and develops shield technology that reflects weapons fire back to the opposing fleet. If a player captures a enemy construction ship and/or a enemy Starbase, the player can use the enemy's civilization as well as his/her own civilization. In the conclusion of the single-player game, a joint Borg-Federation fleet invades Species 8472's space to repel an invasion fleet; and the player has the additional challenge of protecting the tenuous allies against each-other. Characters Regulars :Jean-Luc Picard • Worf • Martok Others :Bek'Ta • • Uhura • Borg Queen • Gul Kentar References Starships Borg ships ;assembler (construction ship) : G204-10848 • G204-11861 • G204-18600 • G204-18984 • G204-45044 • G204-45105 • G204-45444 • G204-45605 • G204-48684 • G204-48912 • G204-50055 • G204-50155 • G204-54580 • G204-68165 • G204-68468 • G204-74860 • G204-84068 • G204-84746 • G204-85615 • G204-86405 • G204-90484 • G204-94814 • G204-94474 • G204-98108 ;assimilator (cruiser) : A571-05616 • A571-06546 • A571-06841 • A571-11658 • A571-14681 • A571-16811 • A571-18415 • A571-44561 • A571-48500 • A571-48910 • A571-56168 • A571-60636 • A571-61615 • A571-61861 • A571-68120 • A571-68410 • A571-74681 • A571-78161 • A571-78165 • A571-81561 • A571-84161 • A571-84614 • A571-98412 • A571-98425 ;collector (mining freighter) : M148-89416 • M148-48084 • M148-78466 • M148-15145 • M148-16458 • M148-08450 • M148-84015 • M148-68405 • M148-47850 • M148-48469 • M148-99456 • M148-98259 • M148-69696 • M148-94535 • M148-84055 • M148-48486 • M148-98741 • M148-78456 • M148-08054 • M148-10564 • M148-96569 • M148-84264 • M148-16054 • M148-80584 ;colony ship (colony ship) : PA35-15497 • PA35-15784 • PA35-16448 • PA35-16845 • PA35-18978 • PA35-34632 • PA35-38424 • PA35-38482 • PA35-46818 • PA35-48648 • PA35-48962 • PA35-54835 • PA35-54891 • PA35-58471 • PA35-71967 • PA35-73743 • PA35-74564 • PA35-76119 • PA35-79244 • PA35-84388 • PA35-84487 • PA35-86248 • PA35-86287 • PA35-94684 ;cube (battleship) : C935-15497 • C935-15784 • C935-16448 • C935-16845 • C935-18978 • C935-34632 • C935-38424 • C935-38482 • C935-46818 • C935-48648 • C935-48962 • C935-54891 • C935-54835 • C935-58471 • C935-71967 • C935-73743 • C935-74564 • C935-76119 • C935-79244 • C935-84388 • C935-84487 • C935-86248 • C935-86287 • C935-94684 • Locutus's cube ;detector (scout) : D374-04851 • D374-04884 • D374-10584 • D374-15615 • D374-16162 • D374-16510 • D374-16615 • D374-16841 • D374-16844 • D374-18474 • D374-19081 • D374-19484 • D374-46418 • D374-56405 • D374-60518 • D374-64805 • D374-68441 • D374-78148 • D374-78914 • D374-84156 • D374-84914 • D374-85446 • D374-89411 • D374-96118 ;diamond : X892-01561 • X892-14666 • X892-15608 • X892-16151 • X892-16840 • X892-18416 • X892-18674 • X892-44744 • X892-45110 • X892-45163 • X892-46031 • X892-46511 • X892-51615 • X892-55468 • X892-56161 • X892-61165 • X892-67845 • X892-78616 • X892-78941 • X892-79816 • X892-84106 • X892-84168 • X892-86412 • X892-89161 • Borg Queen's diamond ;fusion cube (battleship) : C842-04145 • C842-17868 • C842-21248 • C842-24975 • C842-31611 • C842-32174 • C842-34219 • C842-34497 • C842-35432 • C842-35752 • C842-46743 • C842-47518 • C842-48345 • C842-52371 • C842-58787 • C842-68548 • C842-73282 • C842-75387 • C842-76264 • C842-79277 • C842-87888 • C842-98167 • C842-98344 • C842-98484 ;harbinger (cruiser) : A923-02133 • A923-02324 • A923-02335 • A923-02555 • A923-08267 • A923-11523 • A923-15345 • A923-15485 • A923-16554 • A923-18479 • A923-19275 • A923-32366 • A923-53985 • A923-55649 • A923-63545 • A923-64456 • A923-75656 • A923-98445 • A923-98743 • A923-98744 • A923-98746 • A923-98765 ;harmonic defender (frigate) : HD047-08054 • HD047-08450 • HD047-10564 • HD047-15145 • HD047-16054 • HD047-16458 • HD047-47850 • HD047-48084 • HD047-48469 • HD047-48486 • HD047-68405 • HD047-69696 • HD047-78456 • HD047-78466 • HD047-80584 • HD047-84015 • HD047-84055 • HD047-84264 • HD047-89416 • HD047-94535 • HD047-96569 • HD047-98259 • HD047-98741 • HD047-99456 ;interceptor (destroyer) : I472-04645 • I472-05641 • I472-05646 • I472-12844 • I472-16104 • I472-16471 • I472-16841 • I472-18644 • I472-45614 • I472-46514 • I472-46844 • I472-48541 • I472-48746 • I472-48941 • I472-56160 • I472-63155 • I472-68464 • I472-75161 • I472-78416 • I472-78911 • I472-78916 • I472-85104 • I472-91464 • I472-96461 ;sphere (cruiser) : S618-05464 • S618-08467 • S618-16441 • S618-16841 • S618-16851 • S618-18641 • S618-18647 • S618-18741 • S618-19414 • S618-19841 • S618-48615 • S618-56160 • S618-61105 • S618-61618 • S618-61871 • S618-64111 • S618-64164 • S618-64168 • S618-68105 • S618-68106 • S618-73518 • S618-76815 • S618-91444 • S618-94641 ;tactical cube (battleship) : C954-06764 • C954-10868 • C954-13448 • C954-16475 • C954-16743 • C954-24635 • C954-25962 • C954-35844 • C954-36691 • C954-39652 • C954-44575 • C954-46577 • C954-53388 • C954-56718 • C954-58648 • C954-59871 • C954-63384 • C954-71577 • C954-73544 • C954-74597 • C954-76587 • C954-79719 • C954-92344 • C954-95682 ;Borg tactical fusion cube (battleship) : C642-02132 • C642-04231 • C642-19218 • C642-20136 • C642-26554 • C642-31113 • C642-35216 • C642-36444 • C642-39866 • C642-46563 • C642-47555 • C642-51151 • C642-55884 • C642-62454 • C642-63313 • C642-63454 • C642-64546 • C642-64564 • C642-65344 • C642-65345 • C642-74746 • C642-74747 • C642-75839 • C642-83637 • C642-84899 • C642-84958 • C642-95877 • C642-98346 • C642-98376 • C642-98875 ;wedge (assault ship) : G748-02665 • G748-03210 • G748-16804 • G748-19327 • G748-32164 • G748-45918 • G748-49701 • G748-58468 • G748-58754 • G748-64800 • G748-64852 • G748-65481 • G748-73898 • G748-76832 • G748-98154 • G748-98190 • G748-98410 • G748-98715 • G748-98734 Cardassian ships ; (cruiser) : Aenmi • Akar • Allaug • Arod • Bara • Beiti • Borgeiti • Draring • Duran • Galandar • Gilam • Golpreid • Groki • Grelni • Gur • Herkja • Hifgrir • Hjading • Hjal • Hjodrglod • Hliring • Hottild • Hraetar • Hroi • Hrolreid • Hrulmgar • Hrundi • Hugding • Indur • Isgegrid • Khuled • Knadmid • Larvard • Nazirbakkhu • Neri • Ostbi • Otrolf • Rodi • Saereid • Sindurag • Skirkjar • Solmir • Steir • Tanud • Thogun • Thulgar • Thungvi • Ver ; (battleship) : Agiadon • Aldara • Borad • Braine • Bremmo • Datthaelius • Derell • Dognaineun • Erant • Etrace • Falleins • Gadacz • Galause • Gianour • Gonniane • Groumall • Hararthun • Hondis • Kercedius • Kovat • Klakar • Kraxon • Lynius • Mabones • Moddan • Mourlin • Nawade • Parn • Pinia • Prakesh • Rekleen • Soukara • Terak • Thidri • Turron • Velain ; (cargo ship) : Ardiinida • Arilrae • Belraena • Brulithra • Chardna • Chellaele • Chelphrae • Diirahc • Dirlice • Drilga • Elvanrar • Erelda • Gaunna • Krune • Met • Pharn • Quave • Rysta • Sharleena • Somollyn • Wolithra • Wunathrae • Yamouroos • Yanaste ; (cruiser) : Aeri • Alding • Bading • Borr • Dinnbild • Dirip • Distleif • Eylimi • Fjotra • Frafnir • Freig • Fura • Galfrek • Gifnhild • Ginmar • Gintild • Graki • Hamid • Hjodvor • Hjottar • Hlotild • Hroa • Hulding • Imsarir • Ithjorg • Koldaring • Lostli • Narri • Nirknar • Nod • Orgi • Saering • • Sarkmaer • Sarmar • Skjard • Slorir • Sorolf • Soti • Sottir • Slurnskar • Svidi • Svird • Svoding • Swarm • Thoning • Vari • Varmir ; : Carorthad • Cond • Corarg • Cothaldrorn • Heril • Herthorn • Imgadrane • Irarthorn • Irathrane • Karaldrorn • Mahangren • Marirmane • Marirmarg • Mongrorn • Orkalay • Orkonil • Otheon • Tarirmarg • Thishugren • Thorkrand • Thrarim • Togard • Toralay • Vormorn ; (assault ship) : Anvangresh • Arongrarg • Carirmuk • Catrarg • Cothorn • Drartheon • Firad • Forenil • Gloreon • Glorthane • Gothonil • Harorn • Imgarthand • Imgorlane • Invorthun • Iranorn • Irermane • Irkirthim • Irlak • Ironarg • Ironeon • Irumrane • Karow • Kashmand • Kingril • Kireshane • Kirlak • Lirangrorn • Marereon • Monil • Moresh • Ongard • Onvonil • Orongrarg • Oronil • Oruneon • Sharorthor • Talermarg • Thorarg • • Toralay • Tron • Uganeon • Uranarg • Uroril • Urrengrad • Varmuk • Varn ; (battleship) : Alant • Ardryl • Badwine • Bestenes • Briank • Byelgra • Diona • Dofflot • Drossorn • Dryrdril • Dudawinas • Erbalis • Ewemognes • Feralara • Gatrine • Grangius • Hallaele • Henuse • Hormance • Ilirril • Jorrene • Kablause • Keniangires • Krizzt • Lie • Ludon • Malience • Malisstra • Maudasene • Milithra • Moniphagnis • Mourryn • Ogwrin • Olius • Peres • Pesin • Rhodehan • Rindar • Selae • Seldyn • Shyllira • Talias • Tilrin • Yorar • Kentar's battleship ; : Borortharg • Cathongrun • Corarand • Fodrad • Forkith • Gladrarg • Glareon • Glereon • Imgidron • Karargath • Maringruk • Meldrarg • Morarmorn • Oradrarg • Ormuk • Rodrim • Rothongrorn • Sangrak • Thimar • Thuradrarg • Torand • Thagangreon • Thareon • Thasharthim ; (cruiser) : Aneuawg • Arwm • Baldir • Brawydd • Camwri • Cawg • Cilig • Cinbert • Cralas • Efrei • Eigar • Fariant • Fflyn • Frik • Glydno • Gorkmod • Gwadydd • Gwalwn • Gwunyr • Gwydre • Gwynllon • Halig • Haneid • Heinmund • Hirfyl • Hirgyr • Hiwydd • Hrirghild • Hrolmar • Kardar • Lenawg • Llallbannon • Lugan • Maerch • Myrgan • Nudeilig • Nwyfre • Olfei • Peurys • Samod • Selian • Silling • Stilod • Sunddydyw • Swadlod • Talfding • Teinnawg • Uni ; (destroyer) : Adlanawg • Afrwyr • Alennudd • Anwed • Aroeliant • Banwen • Cadwy • Canar • Cei • Ceirgan • Cuawig • Cyfereid • Cysg • Deisgan • Dwrnhaearn • Dwrnhirwm • Erien • Esgi • Euroed • Faerm • Fflad • Fugyr • Ganweir • Gen • Genrhymhi • Glafrwas • Gosgon • Gwedd • Gwynar • Gwythyr • Habwy • Hetwn • Hueil • Hynwlien • Ieith • Isbanudd • Kicva • Llan • Nwafan • Penwyganyn • Peurfuddawg • Prelyf • Rhymh • Rhywg • Ryn • Saidi • Soniad • Wliwdd ; (destroyer) : Agrorn • Beddawg • Biraldrane • Birmuk • Bryfed • Canil • Carerak • Calingrorn • Cathonorn • Cladd • Cudydd • Dynwlig • Enwlar • Fanwel • Ferograne • Gethfan • Glogrand • Goryd • Gwafaden • Gwant • Gwysso • Gwefedrawn • Igrangren • Ilfari • Imgard • Itheon • Kadrorn • Kagrand • Kermar • Llarnyr • Llerfach • Manil • Megyr • Mogrun • Oraragh • Rorthun • Sograrg • Tak • Taldresh • Tarongrim • Thagrarg • Twrafei • Ularthor • Uronarg ; (frigate) : Alfangrith • Brorun • Cadrun • Carengrorn • Cograth • Dratrak • Forgard • Glorg • Grugath • Igrinarg • Irthorn • Isertharg • LDrarn • Lorthesh • Morarmand • Morthesh • Mothingrorn • Ongani • Orarmorn • Ugrirarg • Umgard • Tagingril • Thangrim • Therongreon • Thorurand • Torormuk • Trarg • Umgath • Urarthand • Uringrun • Vangrak • ;Cardassian colony ship (colony ship) : Andae • Batharukgun • Berl • Buzdaral • Gathad-Zalu • Irak • Ishmak • Izirkindar • Khalan • Khural • Kibaddanzal • Kigum • Phaervin • Rilithra • Sirguma • Tarul • Thandaham • Turbhund • Undab• Uranom • Vlulyr • Zabar • Zala • Zunduluras ;Cardassian construction ship (construction ship) : Aliranbulir • Bazal • Buzal-Narak • Felgand • Felar • Felgun • Garad-Dalar • Gusharakkhil • Khabazdan • Khazad • Khelad • Khanbu • Kharbhunul • Miral • Nalam • Naram • Razbu • Shalurukkhir • Sharad-Ziru • Silandim • Siran • Uzagandur • Zirandam • Zurul ;Cardassian dreadnought missile : Gloril • Lagrim • Thorthesh • Trand • Tararthorn • Thormarg • Tharongrane • Thoneon ;Cardassian mining freighter (mining freighter) : Birim • Burthorn • Invonil • Irinarg • Karn • Korarthane • Loronil • Lororthorn • Malothorn • Mongrak • Morarak • Morarthane • Ormelarg • Soborthane • Ugrorn • Vath ;Cardassian repair ship (repair ship) :Athortharg • Borograrg • Corgrorn • Cormorn • Envasharg • Gasormorn • Glonvane • Grork • Harongreon • Hartheon • Invortheon • Iringrane • Irortharg • Karkreth • Kathak • Mirarg • Mirerlorn • Orkarthane • Rmarand • Thonarg • Thongril • Thodrarg • Thorongrarg • Vorurthane Federation ships ; (frigate) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (colony ship) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (cruiser): • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (destroyer) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : ; (cruiser) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (assault ship) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (battleship) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (destroyer) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (cruiser) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (scout) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;Federation cargo ship : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;Federation construction ship : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;Federation mining freighter : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;Federation repair ship : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;other: • EP3 (data miner) • • • • • Ferengi ships ;Ferengi cargo ship : Bestan • Bovris-3 • Cas-Muvna • Cas-Vegga • Cerendost • Crell • Dajesswimax • Dussooron • Edja • Hakmeguluta • Hester • Himpos-480 • Igen • Karfidamar • Kyrasam • Masti-Skaden • Minolbranyn • Moorii • Mroola-Ran • Muntol • Nam-Breth • Napibame-12 • Neelin-4 • Ob-Strori • Oetalgolor • Ondik • Rard-Pis • Rariromia • • Sapte • Soodii • Yag-Dhul ;Ferengi scavenger : Adeel • Alltier • Andrion • Aroon-6845 • Asin • Avonia • Chulebas • Cimmakral • Dalion • Deyer • Garvan • Hartan • Hnandil-7 • Idjos-Mian • Karluk • Keechvar • Kekron • Kimel-Mirom • Korr • Krayton • Kreechta • Mes-Vatra • Perko-368 • Ribrut • Salvu-Eten • Tadinia • Tenyt • Tinnarr • Usotroo • Varkart • Warale • Zarlax Klingon ships ; assault ship: • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; bird-of-prey: • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : ; frigate: • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;bird-of-prey : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;cargo ship : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;colony ship : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;construction ship : • • • • • • • ;mining freighter : • • • • • • • ;repair ship : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Romulan ships ; : Adjacian • Albius • Antius • Araram • Auleius • Cacivus • Clania • Clenos • Crolvius • D'desedex • D'entin • D'ereq • • D'seret • D'varian • D'vinn • Gannius • Hadargeros • Irix • J'pax • Lacrius • Lhorakis • Ludelvius • • Menvutus • Mereidex • Octius • Onus • Pacestius • Paeso • Pecassia • Pellecia • Plaurullius • Querulbo • Rucorius • Sakti • Saneraspis • Scrillius • Sedunius • Seganico • Sia • Sistius • Sulvian • Sutian • Suttius • S'tema • Tabodus • T'deret • T'dir • Telbostius • Tridonius • Trocus • T'salvan • Tuttialius • Vadenius • V'ashan • Vattilius • Vencus • Vicilius • Vilus • Visis • Vopputus • Votantius • V'rela • Vrelnec ; (cruiser): • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : ; (cruiser): • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;Romulan cargo ship : Adjunius • Agonius • Allanius • Allius • Amulus • Anis • Arcorio • Bantius • Billius • Burivius • Cabunsius • Canestius • Cantius • Cariulx • • Curontus • Deccius • Diustus • Entia • Fasinibius • Faunepius • Findius • Flotelius • Holetiulus • Hunnus • Jalvius • Julollia • Lalvunius • Lasudian • Lescius • Licero • Lolvolius • Mico • Moltrio • Naevilius • Napius • Nentius • Nicatius • Noronis • Olvia • Plaedius • Ponia • Portinius • Puvius • Quitius • Raseniulus • Runctirius • Scerius • Stlapilius • Sullius • Suritius • Susmas • Teleius • Temetius • Tisius • Tunishai • Vestelius • Vidanius • Vilcunus • Visunia • Vodius • Volbonia • Vudius • Vuprus ;Romulan colony ship : Antimius • Apiulitus • Atinius • Atrunius • Augalius • Bullanes • Cabunius • Cassia • Cecteriulus • Cenian • Cleses • Crinis • Cunia • Dillulis • Ennilus • Fenus • Flotides • Galiatius • Gantirtius • Gevius • Herdilio • Hinenes • Hutallia • Icucia • Junissius • Jutunia • Ladrius • Leiusius • Lungus • Masitia • Memumius • Munemuco • Munnius • Naetostius • Naso • Occius • V'octius • Opallulis • Orilus • Pato • Pellia • Plirulius • Pluenius • Poliulus • Postian • Quirmisius • Rucustius • Sanantius • Sassollio • Senulutian • Sermius • Settulo • Sius • Stepius • Subodenades • Sultrus • Taptius • Tiblania • Vabentian • Valens • Valinian • Velusovius • Verolius • Vilbunia ;Romulan construction ship : Aber • Agrianus • Ampholius • Annio • Antinnus • Aralax • Arranius • Asinus • Ateius • Auscus • Avotolius • Brunia • Cania • Carbo • Catannus • Cetor • Cinus • Clecus • Conus • Crianius • Culbunia • D'resal • Equis • Falco • Fena • Flanumius • Frupius • Ganinnius • Genulus • Grostis • Hancius • Himbibo • Ixis • Kevrek • Laludus • Lillius • Lisius • Loran • Luvanius • Mamiusias • Mictius • Miullo • Natenis • Nirutius • Nostan • Ostetius • Pancreliusus • Pircenius • Plaenia • Prinnonus • Queritapis • Scriso • Selvia • Silipius • Siulo • Sustius • Thranasius • Ulpetus • Usulo • Vebiulus • Velolius • Vishan • Vistian • Vocania ;Romulan mining freighter : Afacunius • Albanius • Antelius • Areius • Asonius • Aulia • Besonia • Caetius • V'cassia • Centes • Citutia • Conia • Danthonius • Dulcitis • Erelax • Flabo • Flattius • Fruvallius • Gavelirius • Grevus • Halvonis • Horiaccius • Jular • Laenia • Liulfa • Lopan • Lorius • Malchio • Megutilo • Mininius • Motutius • Naepius • Navrus • Neriax • Olpia • Orceius • Partius • Perrix • Piussus • Ponunenius • Potruso • Pusis • Samens • Secistonus • Segavus • Setronius • Sigimiulus • Stacius • Stlacutius • Susia • Tibimnius • Truso • T'esedar • T'gereth • T'ixtar • T'rnderf • Ulpanius • Urgelinenus • Vapodris • Velber • Vellunis • Vettius • Vulas • Vunnius ;Romulan repair ship : Accilis • Ahenius • Amenus • Armiulus • Arredabius • Atinis • Atius • Becus • Bengunius • Burquenus • Calius • Carius • Caro • Cengrens • Citicus • Claestius • Costidus • Cudinnatius • Dorio • Elvius • Falvius • Famulvus • Flania • Flennus • Ganian • Gralvatius • Gramialus • Hastius • Hestedius • Jurderius • Laugius • Ligidian • Malullia • Marulian • Melgus • Mennaeus • Mertenes • Musinius • Nestania • Nugius • Octunus • Otodius • Parrius • Pemas • Pillia • Pottunia • Quatenius • Quingrilius • Ribo • Ruminifus • Sammilus • Scasadius • Sevonius • Sicindanian • Sonctipus • Stevunius • Sylolus • Tongius • Ulenius • Ulpilifulis • Vanctatius • Vasonnius • Vontius • Voria Species 8472 ships ;Species 8472 battleship : H0S13 • H0Y67 • H1A87 • H1F89 • H1M36 • H1N76 • H1Q32 • H2B74 • H2H44 • H3P86 • H4E23 • H4L09 • H4M85 • H4T65 • H5H18 • H5KHY • H5V63 • H5Y10 • H6D20 • H6F54 • H6G88 • H6R53 • H7F84 • H7N76 • H7O98 • H8G65 • H8J54 • H8Z36 • H9G98 • H9I81 • H9M76 • H9M94 ;Species 8472 behemoth : X0S13 • X0Y67 • X1A87 • X1F89 • X1M36 • X1N76 • X1Q32 • X2B74 • X2H44 • X3P86 • X4E23 • X4L09 • X4M85 • X4T65 • X5H18 • X5KHY • X5V63 • X5Y10 • X6D20 • X6F54 • X6G88 • X6R53 • X7F84 • X7N76 • X7O98 • X8G65 • X8J54 • X8Z36 • X9G98 • X9I81 • X9M76 • X9M94 ;Species 8472 collector : F0S13 • F0Y67 • F1A87 • F1F89 • F1M36 • F1N76 • F1Q32 • F2B74 • F2H44 • F3P86 • F4E23 • F4L09 • F4M85 • F4T65 • F5H18 • F5KHY • F5V63 • F5Y10 • F6D20 • F6F54 • F6G88 • F6R53 • F7F84 • F7N76 • F7O98 • F8G65 • F8J54 • F8Z36 • F9G98 • F9M76 • F9M94 • FX9I81 ;Species 8472 cruiser ;Species 8472 destroyer ;Species 8472 defender : 29G93 • 91A83 • C0G28 • C0L08 • C0P85 • C1F51 • C1M56 • C1M90 • C1V84 • C1Y14 • C2F83 • C2G66 • C2Z96 • C3Q34 • C3S93 • C3X51 • C5F59 • C6B84 • C6M05 • C6M37 • C6O96 • C7E25 • C7H42 • C7Y57 • C8H19 • C8J24 • C8N36 • C8R83 • C8T60 • C9D29 • C9K28 • C9N56 ;Species 8472 frigate ;Species 8472 launcher ;Species 8472 mothership : Rift Maker • U0L08 • U0P85 • U1A83 • U1F51 • U1M56 • U1M90 • U1V84 • U1Y14 • U2F83 • U2G66 • U2Z96 • U3Q34 • U3S93 • U3X51 • U5F59 • U6B84 • U6M05 • U6M37 • U6O96 • U7E25 • U7H42 • U7Y57 • U8H19 • U8N36 • U8R83 • U8T60 • U9D29 • U9G93 • U9N56 ;Species 8472 scout Stations and outposts Cardassian stations ;advanced research station : Nuok Tal-4 • Nuok Tal-2 • Nuok Tal-5 • Nuok Tal-7 • Nuok Tal-1 • Nuok Tal-3 • Nuok Tal-6 • Nuok Tal-8 ;advanced shipyard : Jhark Torkak-94 • Jhark Torkak-34 • Jhark Torkak-79 • Jhark Torkak-498 • Jhark Torkak-91 • Jhark Torkak-50 • Jhark Torkak-56 • Jhark Torkak-19 ;mining station : T'mak Gor-K4 • T'mak Gor-K2 • T'mak Gor-K5 • T'mak Gor-K7 • T'mak Gor-K3 • T'mak Gor-K1 • T'mak Gor-K6 • T'mak Gor-K8 ;orbital processing facility : Trenok-3 • Trenok-2 • Trenok-5 • Trenok-6 • Trenok-4 • Trenok-1 • Trenok-4 • Trenok-8 ;quantum research facility : Altark-6X • ltark-4X • Altark-8X • Altark-2X • Altark-1X • Altark-3X • Altark-9X • Altark-7X ;military research center : Tuok MR-819 • Tuok MR-090 • Tuok MR-184 • Tuok MR-024 • Tuok MR-412 • Tuok MR-798 • Tuok MR-738 • Tuok MR-95 ;shipyard : Jhark Tehm-837 • Jhark Tehm-058 • Jhark Tehm-648 • Jhark Tehm-864 • Jhark Tehm-786 • Jhark Tehm-843 • Jhark Tehm-914 • Jhark Tehm-654 ;starbase : Cefta Nor-7R • Cefta Nor-6D • Cefta Nor-0P • Cefta Nor-3E • Cefta Nor-9H • Cefta Nor-3W • Cefta Nor-1Q • Cefta Nor-7U ;trading station : Arbak-1T4 • Arbak-1T7 • Arbak-1T9 • Arbak-1T3 • Arbak-4T2 • Arbak-4T4 • Arbak-4T7 • Arbak-4T0 ;research institute : Vratphk-3 • Vratphk-1 • Vratphk-5 • Vratphk-7 • Vratphk-4 • Vratphk-2 • Vratphk-6 • Vratphk-8 Federation stations ;advanced shipyard : Altair Prime Shipyard • Barcon Prime Shipyard • Bolarus Prime Shipyard • Cestus Prime Shipyard • Idran Prime Shipyard • Invernia Prime Shipyard • Janus Prime Shipyard • Ledonia Prime Shipyard • Tellar Prime Shipyard ;mining station : Mining Station Alpha • Mining Station Beta • Mining Station Gamma • Mining Station Delta • Mining Station Omicron • Mining Station Theta • Mining Station Epsilon ;orbital processing facility : POS-057 • POS-156 • POS-295 • POS-406 • POS-409 • POS-645 • POS-684 • POS-786 ;research facility : Avogadro Center • Brahms Center • Cochrane Center • Daystrom Center • Doppler Center • Frege Center • Planck Center • Soong Center ;science station : Asimov Center • Bradbury Center • Bova Center • Brin Center • Chriton Center • Clark Center • Gibson Center • Heinlein Center • Huxley Center • Niven Center • Pournelle Center • Sagan Center • Simmons Center • Verne Center • Welles Center ;shipyard : Acamar Prime Shipyard • Aldea Prime Shipyard • Andoria Prime Shipyard • Barisa Prime Shipyard • Calder Prime Shipyard • Denocet Prime Shipyard • Dytallix Prime Shipyard • Erabus Prime Shipyard • Finnea Prime Shipyard • Galor Prime Shipyard • Iyaar Prime Shipyard • Meldrar Prime Shipyard • Minos Prime Shipyard • Moriya Prime Shipyard • Nausicaa Prime Shipyard • Oyarsa Prime Shipyard • Qualor Prime Shipyard • Tau Ceti Prime Shipyard • Taurus Prime Shipyard • Tessen Prime Shipyard ;starbase: Starbase 11 • Starbase 12 • Starbase 17 • Starbase 27 • Starbase 28 • Starbase 34 • Starbase 40 • Starbase 44 • Starbase 62 • Starbase 64 • Starbase 67 • Starbase 69 • Starbase 72 • Starbase 77 • Starbase 82 • Starbase 86 • Starbase 93 • Starbase 99 • Starbase 102 • Starbase 106 • Starbase 123 • Starbase 152 • Starbase 162 • Starbase 173 • Starbase 176 • Starbase 182 • Starbase 252 • Starbase 260 • Starbase 263 • Starbase 268 • Starbase 303 • Starbase 312 • Starbase 344 • Starbase 357 • Starbase 383 • Starbase 411 • Starbase 412 • Starbase 419 • Starbase 420 • Starbase 422 • Starbase 452 • Starbase 473 • Starbase 521 • Starbase 523 • Starbase 528 • Starbase 612 • Starbase 623 • Starbase 693 • Starbase 823 • Starfleet Headquarters ;temporal research facility : Manheim Center ;trading station : FTC-549 • FTC-680 • FTC-1059 • FTC-1080 • FTC-8243 • FTC-9400 • FTC-9835 • FTC-9874 ;Vulcan research institute : Amanbad Center • Bembe Center • Clouseau Center • Rhulm Center • Sarak Center • T'Pan Center • Zmien Center • Z'Quarn Center Locations :Bora • Brazas • Hurik • Suah'Dron • System J-356 • System J-361 Planets and planetoids :Acamar Prime • Aldea Prime • Alpha Theta VI • Altair Prime • Andoria Prime • Barcon Prime • Barisa Prime • Bolarus Prime • Cardassia • Calder Prime • Cestus Prime • Choktu • Denocet Prime • Dytallix Prime • Erabus Prime • Finnea Prime • Galor Prime • Idran Prime • Invernia Prime • Iyaar Prime • Janus Prime • Ledonia Prime • Meldrar Prime • Minos Prime • Moriya Prime • Nausicaa Prime • Oyarsa Prime • Qualor Prime • Regula II • Tau Ceti Prime • Taurus Prime • Tellar Prime • Tessen Prime • Vanoshan • Zarush Stellar regions : Grid 967 •Grid 1138 • Pearl Nebula • Regula Badlands • Sector 774-2 • Sector 32-0802 Races and cultures :Humans • Klingons • Romulans • Borg • Cardassians • Species 8472 States and organizations * Borg Collective * Cardassian Union ** Obsidian Order * Klingon Empire ** House of Targesh * Romulan Star Empire ** Tal Shiar * United Federation of Planets ** Starfleet *** Federation Reserve Fleet Other references :Borg advanced assembly matrix; Advanced Robotics Institute; Borg Nexus; tachyon detection grid; torpedo turret Background * This sequel of Armada introduced artillery craft for all the races while, previously, the Klingons and Borg lacked the long range siege ships the Federation and the Romulans possessed. * The previously appeared in Star Trek: Away Team. Images File:Griffin class.jpg| . File:Chuq'Beh.jpg| . File:Janissary class.jpg| File:Iwo Jima.jpg| File:Phoenix class.jpg| File:Technology assimilator.jpg|Borg technology assimilator File:Borg Recycler.jpg|Borg Recycler File:Borg fusion cube.jpg|Borg fusion cube File:Borg tactical fusion cube.jpg|Tactical fusion cube External link * Category:Computer games